Mauvais tour, tu disais?
by YtkaLapitaladula
Summary: Le Geek voulait juste pouvoir jouer tranquille, mais... Le Patron trouvait ça trop ennuyeux. Une histoire de famille comme une autre, quoi.


**Hey! Bon, ça c'est ma première fic, sur SLG parce que c'est quand même vachement cool.**

 **J'ai mis un rating T mais y a quand même des mentions de trucs pas trop catholiques, mais pas de scène explicites non plus. Pour commencer soft quoi.  
**

 **Du coup, j'espère quand même qu'elle vous plaira!**

 **Disclamer: Mathieu Sommet, ses personnalités, SLG et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont assez grands pour prendre soin d'eux tout seuls**

* * *

La journée était déjà bien avancée en ce beau mois d'avril, et tout semblait calme dans l'appartement de Mathieu Sommet, du moins en apparence. En effet, à l'intérieur le pauvre Geek arpentait et criait de sa voix insupportablement aiguë que le Patron avait encore cherché à s'en prendre à lui.

Pendant ce temps-là, le Hippie comatait sur la canapé du salon et fumait de la weed, « La plus naturelle et récoltée par des papillons arc-en-ciel, gros! Moutarde à la fraise!» et Maître Panda tenait « compagnie » au Prof, tous les deux enfermés dans le laboratoire souterrain. Pour le réconforter après l'échec d'une expérience la veille, mais d'une façon bien à lui.

Leur créateur était quant à lui en train d'essayer de boucler le montage de l'épisode tourné quelques jours plus tôt, la cafetière à portée de main.

En bref, rien d'exceptionnel dans la résidence de Mathieu et de ses nombreuses personnalités.

Cette routine quotidienne fut interrompue par la sonnette, qui se fit entendre par toutes les personnes présentes, excepté Mathieu, trop absorbé par la tâche que lui demandait l'arrangement final de l'épisode.

La personne la plus proche de la porte étant le Geek, et Mathieu lui ayant toujours interdit d'aller répondre lorsque quelqu'un venait se présenter sur le pas de la porte - trop influençable - , il paniqua et finit par aller dans le bureau de leur créateur, prenant le risque de se faire punir par la suite.

\- Mathieu…? Tu peux venir s'il-te-plaît?

\- Quoi encore? Grogna-t-il.

\- Ça a sonné, et les autres sont tous occupés, qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Le youtuber soupira et réfléchi un instant, il ne pouvait décidément pas abandonner son ordinateur alors qu'il était sur le point de finir son travail! Mais d'un autre côté, laisser le Geek aller ouvrir pouvait être une assez mauvaise idée… _Bah, ça lui fera de l'expérience après tout._

\- Ecoute, je peux pas y aller maintenant, donc tu t'en occupes, et s'il y a un problème tu m'appelles.

\- D'accord! Répondit le Geek, ravi de voir son créateur lui donner une responsabilité, aussi infime soit-elle.

Il avança timidement en direction de la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit pour finalement voir un livreur de La Poste, peut-être venait-on enfin lui livrer la précieuse manette de sa console, avec laquelle le Patron lui avait trouvé il y a quelques jours une utilisation plutôt… Hem… Sexuelle. Il signa rapidement le reçu et un grand sourire niais apparu sur son visage.

Le gamer referma la porte et se dépêcha de venir montrer le colis à Mathieu.

\- Mathieu, Mathieu! Regarde!

Le Geek s'approcha de lui joyeusement et tendit le paquet devant lui :

\- Ma manette de PS4 est enfin arrivée! C'est le tout nouveau modèle GX9 SS!

\- Mmh… Moui… C'est bien, va vite l'essayer, j'ai du boulot!

\- Ok…

Le Geek s'en alla pour laisser leur créateur travailler, un peu déçu de son manque d'enthousiasme. _J'aurai au moins voulu un petit, tout petit, bravo… De toute façon, personne ne m'aime!_

Il remonta dans sa chambre et posa délicatement son colis sur son lit. Ne pouvant plus attendre, il arracha avec toute la force dont il était capable – c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose – les scotchs du carton et ouvrit en grand les battants qui le séparait de son précieux.

A ce moment-là, un cri strident fit sursauter tout le monde chez les Sommet, même le Hippie semblait être sorti de la transe, bien qu'il y retourna immédiatement après. Le Prof et Maître Panda se rhabillèrent en vitesse et montèrent rapidement les escaliers, accompagnés de leur créateur en furie qui, heureusement pour le Geek, venait de finir l'épisode.

En haut de l'escalier se tenait le Patron, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, comme à son habitude. Mathieu lui envoya un regard soutenu d'accusations, auquel le criminel répondit par un sourcil levé et tendit les bras au-dessus de la tête en signe d'innocence.

Il se poussa sur le côté pour les laisser passer en premier et les suivis tranquillement en sifflotant.

Mathieu poussa brusquement la porte et entra, suivit de ses personnalités, sauf le Patron qui resta au plus près de la porte.

\- Geek! Explique-moi ce qui se passe ici, pourquoi tu cries!?

\- Mathieu… Il y a… Il…. Ma manette… tenta-t-il d'expliquer en pleurs.

Il vérifia alors le contenu du paquet posé près du Geek avant de chuchoter un :

\- Oh merde…

Le Patron se rapprocha alors de son acolyte et souffre-douleur préféré avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille:

\- Et bien alors gamin, ta _manette_ te plaît pas?

Les pleurs du gamer ne firent que redoubler de plus belle et Mathieu se décida à intervenir:

\- Patron! Tu n'as rien de plus à ajouter?

\- J'vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, gamin… Je lui ai seulement rendu service…

Ne tenant plus, Maître Panda se pencha pour venir attraper le colis, sous l'air « angéliquement innocent » du Patron.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… Mais c'est…

L'ursidé rougit immédiatement à la vue de ce que renfermait le carton.

\- C'en est trop pour toi, la boule de poil? Remarque, vu ce que tu faisais avec l'autre scientifique, ça devrait même pas t'étonner!

Le rire rauque et riche de sous-entendus s'éleva alors dans la pièce, et le chanteur eu beaucoup de mal à retenir le Prof de ne pas se jeter sur le criminel durant la minute qui suivie.

\- Bon! J'en ai assez entendu, tous les deux, dehors! Je dois discuter avec le Patron. Dit leur créateur en regardant les deux personnalités évoquées plus tôt.

Ils sortirent tous les deux à contre-cœur pour laisser Mathieu en compagnie du criminel et du pauvre gamer.

\- Ok, mec, va falloir m'expliquer là… Comment est-ce que sa foutue manette de PS4 s'est transformée en _ça_!?

Mathieu plongea la main dans le carton pour en brandir un majestueux sextoy noir vibrant.

\- Oh, tu sais gamin, c'est presque le même genre de jeu, t'appuies, ça rentre, tu pousses, pour atteindre le point culminant du jeu, sécréter de l' _endorphine_ …

\- Gné? C'est quoi ça?

\- Et bien vois-tu, c'est très simple! Parla le Prof à travers la porte, L' _endorphine_ est une hormone sécrétée par le cerveau, plus précisément par le _complexe_ _hypothalamo-hypophysaire_.En bref, l'hypophyse produit cette hormone lors d'une sensation intense de _plaisir_ , qu'il soit sexuel ou non.

\- Ah. Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça?! Cria Mathieu.

\- Ma manette…Tenta le Geek.

\- Oh c'est bon la frigide, il allait pas commencer la masturbation avec ce genre d'outil! Il était pas encore prêt pour ça. J'ai juste eu à changer sa commande sur Amazon… Si on peut même plus s'amuser...

\- GX9 SS…

\- Putain… Retourne dans un de tes bordels au lieu de raconter des conneries! Tu crois vraiment qu'il était prêt pour un sextoy?!

\- C'est comme tu veux, gamin… dit le Patron en souriant, Mais j'en ai pas encore terminé.

Le Patron referma la porte laissant Mathieu et le Geek seuls.

\- Mathieu… Essaya le gamer.

\- Bon, je vais t'en racheter une, et tout de suite.

\- Merci Mathieu…

Il partit en soupirant, le Patron le fatiguait vraiment, _et il va encore essayer de le soumettre à ses pulsions…_ Le schizophrène commanda rapidement l'objet désiré par le Geek et s'assura que le criminel ne tente pas à nouveau de dénaturer la livraison. Du moins il essayait, les réseaux malsains étaient bien plus étendus que ce que Mathieu pouvait imaginer, avec tous types d'activités...

Bref, quelques jours plus tard, lorsque le bruit de la sonnette retentit de nouveau, le Geek, ayant une confiance aveugle en Mathieu, ouvrit joyeusement la porte pour récupérer cette fois-ci -il l'espérait- sa véritable commande. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'était que le Patron l'avait discrètement suivit jusque dans la chambre, mettant en pratique ses capacités d'espionnage.

De nouveau le Geek ouvrit le colis, de nouveau il cria, de nouveau il vit Mathieu sortir de ses gonds.

\- Bon là, ça suffit! Et Patron, sort de cette chambre immédiatement!

Sans attendre la réaction de ses acolytes, Mathieu s'empara du paquet et ne sut plus quoi dire, il resta pantois devant le contenu.

Ce fut le Patron qui bougea en premier. Il s'empara de l'objet tant désiré par le Geek et lui lança, qu'il rattrapa de justesse. Il se saisi ensuite d'un objet bien particulier, semblable à celui de la première commande: un chapelet anal. Il le déposa dans les mains de son créateur, interloqué.

\- Mais que… Mais pourquoi?

\- Je crois pas que t'ai déjà dit avoir quelque chose contre les chapelets, non? Et puis, la prochaine fois que l'autre qui vient boire une bière ici de temps en temps, comment il s'appelle déjà? Antoine? Quand il restera dormir ici, vous aurez de quoi faire, il est temps de passer à l'étape supérieure des petits bisous… Tu penses pas, gamin?

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il partit en sifflotant, à l'affût d'une nouvelle victime pour égayer sa journée.

* * *

 **Et un p'tit mot de la fin, un!**

 **Ça vous a plu? Pas plu? Vous avez des trucs spéciaux à me dire? Les reviews sont là pour ça, n'hésitez pas!**

 **(J'ai l'impression de marchander un truc à la con, c'est super bizarre)**


End file.
